


A-Sian

by technin



Series: Haikyuu [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Algebra is amazing, Hinata is smart, low-key got the problems online because I'm not smart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 18:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16918029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technin/pseuds/technin
Summary: Hinata felt his body begin to buzz at the thought of the calculations going through his brain. He knew the answers, he knows the answer, he knows it, he knows it, it's so easy, it's child's play.





	A-Sian

To Hinata's family, him being a math genius was nothing new. His father was tough on him when he was around. Always giving the boy a hard time about math, always telling him, "You're A-sian not B-sian." He laughs back on it now.

It can't be helped that he still sucks at English. He just finds it impossible. There words that sound the same but have different meanings and/or are spelt differently? It just messed with his head. 

He finds it funny though, he can understand a "simple" math equation that barely anyone his age could, but he can't understand the difference between "Knight" and "night".

He never wanted to willingly talk about it though. Kageyama, Nishinoya and Tanaka would probably yell their disbelieves and betrayals at him. So he simply hides his report card and says he barely passed, or sometimes he didn't at all. Then when he got home he showed his mother and buzzed at her praise.

He didn't think he'd have to bring it up, as time went on he wasn't worried about being yelled at, he just didn't think it was worth bringing up. His excuse of "I failed" changed to "I did same as always", which is indirectly true. They don't fully know the truth and he isn't fully lying.

But when the third years were talking to each other about a tough problem in the club room, he could help but buzz with excitement and listen to them.

"I don't understand how they expect us to answer this." Asahi mumbled, staring down at the paper again as Suga sighed in defeat. "I don't think they expect any of us to be able to answer this." He responded turning to Daichi who gave a helpless shrug. "I mean, "The equation 24x squared + 25x - 47 divided by ax - 2 is equal to - 8x - 3 - 53 divided by ax - 2, is true for all values of x not equal to 2/a, where A is consistent. What is the value of A?" How can anyone answer that?" Asahi sighed as Suga finished his sentence with a groan.

"The next one too! "If 3x - y = 12, what is the value of 8x over 2y"."

Hinata felt his body begin to buzz at the thought of the calculations going through his brain. He knew the answers, he knows the answer, he knows it, he knows it, it's so easy, it's child's play. 

Hinata turned his head to the third years and stared at the notebook. He wants to tell them, but what's holding him back? The fact that Kageyama and the two second years are in the room? Or how Tsukishima is here grumbling about how even he couldn't solve it? Maybe he's worried about how they'd react to it. Who knows. But right now,

"Negative three." He mumbled, gaining the third years attention. "The.. the first one," he clarified, looking away from them. "It's negative three..." 

It was a chain of reactions. Daichi blinked, Suga raised his eyebrows while Asahi's head cocked to the side. Tsukishima looked less convinced and Yamaguchi wasn't sure if he imaged it. Tanaka and Nishinoya made an inaudible noise, and Kageyama finished it with a blink. 

Hinata felt his face flush in both anxiety and embarrassment. 

The third years shared a glance. "And the second one?" Suga asked, tilting his head, catching Hinata off guard, but without skipping a beat, "2 to the power of 12..." He muttered, shifting in his spot as Daichi only shrugged. "It's an answer." He responded. 

"Are you sure about it though?" Tsukishima asked, tilting his head. "For all we know, Hinata could've just thought up numbers." Suga hummed, glancing up to the ceiling for a second. "Maybe," he then gave a small grin. "But I have a good feeling about this." 

Of course it was a white lie, but something just made him say that.

* * *

 Two days passed since that incident, and Suga can't help but wonder if Hinata actually gave them the right answer, if that's true then.. well, they aren't too sure about what to do.

So, when the three of them got back their notebook paper with a big, red "100" on it, they knew Hinata was hiding something.

Asahi kept muttering under his breath about Hinata being a human calculator, Suga couldn't help but laugh at it. Luckily for them, Hinata and Nishinoya were the only ones in the club room. 

"So, Hinata." Daichi spoke up, making the shorter boy jump with surprise and quickly turned to face them, Suga was worried the kid was going to smack the back of his head against the metal rack behind him. "Are you hiding something from us?"

"Yes! No!"

"Which is it?" 

Hinata pursed his lips, moving his gaze to the floor as he poked his fingers together. "Um, was... Are they right?" Suga responded with taking out the paper and showing the perfect grade to him. 

"Shoyo! You weren't guessing?!" Nishinoya remarked, staring at his underclassman in disbelief. The younger boy colored brightly. "I.. I was homeschooled when I was younger. I got distracted easily and it made it hard for my teachers to teach me." Hinata began, his voice going softer out of embarrassment. "My dad was persistent on giving me hard equations. I was always at the top in the math department, but my English still sucks." He finished with a nervous laugh while Suga and Daichi shared a glance. "He always told be that I'm A-sian not B-sian." He laughed again.

"Can I see your report card?" 

"I.. guess?" 

Hinata turned around and unzipped his bag to dig in it. He mentally cursed seeing as it was at the bottom of his bag. Everyone began to slowly enter the room when he found it. "Here it is." He muttered, and handed the paper to Suga who shifted it in his hands and opened it to look it over, Nishinoya and Daichi reading over his shoulder.

"What are you three looking at?" Tanaka asked, glancing over to the three.

"98 in math, 92 in physics, 86 in modern lit.. 42 in English.."

"Hey, Shoyo! I didn't know you're good at poetry!" Noya commented, looking up to the spiker with wide eyes. "O-only when it's in Japanese," he sheepishly muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. "Hey, that's Hinata's report card?!" Suga gave a small confirming hum in response. "Then that means.."

"YOU GAVE THEM THE RIGHT ANSWERS!" Tanaka shouted, making the boy jump and quickly nod.

Suga looked up from the paper and simply smiled to the boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Low-key have writer's block, kind of and just threw this together at 2:30 am lolol.


End file.
